


Paranormal Activity

by AngelWithAStory



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash stealed her nerves.<br/><i>You can do this, Ash, it’s a once in a lifetime interview</i>, she told herself, repeating it inside her mind almost like a mantra. <i>It’s nothing you can’t handle. You’ve been in this city long enough.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranormal Activity

**Author's Note:**

> So I read the _best_ supernatural RvB fic this morning and it's been in my head literally all day and I wanted to try something out so 'lo and behold! A supernatural X-Ray and Vav fic!
> 
> also sorry it's a bit crap, I wrote it in maybe thirty minutes? If that?

Ash stealed her nerves.

_You can do this, Ash, it’s a once in a lifetime interview,_  she told herself, repeating it inside her mind almost like a mantra. _It’s nothing you can’t handle. You’ve been in this city long enough._  

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Her pen and pad were already in her hand and it wasn’t long before the door opened.

“Hi, Hilda” Ash said. It did help with her nerves that one of the people she was interviewing happened to be her girlfriend.

“Hey Ash.” Hilda said. “Oh right, you’re interviewing us today.” She looked behind her into the room and Ash thought her eyes were especially bright.

“They told me to meet them here.” Ash said, suddenly unsure of herself.

“No, that’s right. Come in.” Hilda stepped to the side. Ash saw the vigilantes in question and relaxed. She really didn’t know why she was so nervous; maybe it had something to do with the fact she was interviewing them as a reporter instead of being their friend/girlfriend.

“Hello Ash.” Vav said, his greeting bright. “There’s no need to be worried.” He reassured her and Ash had to hide her surprise. She always forgot what Vav was.

Ash took a seat on one of the stools opposite the duo and she spied Mogar behind them. Hilda walked over and took the last seat, sitting casually and setting the tone for the rest of the room.

X-Ray liked hanging out in Hilda’s workshop because the walls were so thick that it blocked all sunlight. One time Vav had admitted to Ash that he liked hanging out in Hilda’s workshop because everything was quiet in there. (What he meant by that, Ash wasn’t overly sure of - but it probably had something to do with the thick walls and lack of other humans.)

“Shall we begin?” Ash said, flipping open the notepad to the first clean page. “Can you guys tell me what’s like being a Paranormal in today’s world?”

“Do you want to go first Hilda?” Vav asked, leaning slightly to look at her.

“Well, the city’s changed a lot since the first time I got here.” Hilda admitted. Her eyes shone yellow for a second. “Attitudes haven’t.”

“Uh huh,” Ash quickly made a note and looked up. “What about you X-Ray?”

“I’m still pretty green at the whole blood-sucking thing, but at least the blood bank donates to local vampires.” X-Ray said casually with a shrug. He said it like they were discussing something _normal_ , not like they were talking about ways to prevent X-Ray attacking citizens (not that Ash ever thought he would be able).

“Interesting.” Ash mused, taking notes as X-Ray talked. She saw Hilda take X-Ray’s hand out of the corner of her eye and felt her chest warm. “Vav?”

“Well, there’s just a lot of people, you know? A lot of emotions. Sometimes it’s just a lot to process.” Vav said truthfully. Ash could only wonder what it was like to constantly have other people’s emotions infecting your life and thoughts.

“Mogar does not understand the point of this exercise.” Mogar spoke up, drawing Ash’s attention. He had his arms folded across his chest and his sword was strapped to his back as usual.

“I want to do a story on what it’s like for modern Paranormals.” Ash said, the nib of her pen resting against the paper. “Maybe if the city’s heroes speak up about it, less people will be scared.”

“People don’t change.” Mogar stated.

“Well, maybe _attitudes_  will change then.” Ash said. “The city looks up to it’s heroes, and if they can understand what it’s like for them to what they are, then maybe they’ll let go of their prejudices.”

“Mogar does not think that will happen after they saw Mogar Change.” The shapeshifter said. Ash remembered the countless tweets and updates and pictures of Mogar mid-transformation and she remembered how Mogar wouldn’t leave his treehouse after one drunk arsehole threw a rock at him and shouted less than savoury things.

“But you saved that mother and her baby.” Ash pointed out. “And when people see that, they’ll understand that you’re still _you_  when you Change.”

“And Mogar, you don’t have to be in the article if you don’t want you.” Vav pointed out.

“That’s fine Mogar, I won’t put you in the article.” Ash said, though she would have loved to put Mogar’s viewpoint in. She had enough respect for the man to respect his privacy.

“Do you have any more questions, Ash?”  X-Ray asked.

“If it’s okay, I do have some questions about your abilities in general,” Ash said, flicking to the next page of her notepad.

“Fire away.” Hilda said, her eyes glowing a soft pink for a couple seconds. Ash took a small breath and pushed her shoulders back just the slightest bit. _Now_  she was back in her element. Squishy human or not, Ash was good at what she did. 

**Author's Note:**

> ayo I'm [private-doughnut](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to say hi
> 
> also, to clarify if it wasn't obvious:  
> Mogar - shapeshifter  
> X-Ray - vampire  
> Vav - empath  
> Hilda - fae  
> Ash - human


End file.
